Siren: Avatar, The last Airbender Book 1 Icy heart(Rewrite)
by BlindingNight14
Summary: ON HOLD
1. The girl in the Iceberg

**WHAT DOES Siren LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Aang or in this story Siren is 16 also very different.**

**Unnatural bright red curly hair hold back by a yellow bow headband with loss strands framing her face (Her hair reaches her waist). Bright orange midriff (Topless) shirt. Upper golden arm bands that hold bright yellow loss baggy cloth hanging why pass her hands. Bright yellow mini skirt with bright orang ruffles and belt cloth, with orange short underneath. Finger-less orange short hand gloves. Knee high bright yellow socks with brown army boots. And startling green eyes. Really skinny and very, very curvy (Like Ty Lee) but yet fit and alethic. Fire nation hair clip in her hair. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes White wraps that reach up and wrap around her, only her chest, and light yellow small tight trunks.**

**Winter. Furry orange Shaw with hood and cap (Covers her whole body), and brown fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Siren is also a little rebel and not as lovable, but still caring and a sweetheart cause she wouldn't be right without that side. She's not so native since she's six-teen. **

* * *

Water... Earth... Fire... Air...

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world. -Katara

**_Book: Water Chapter: The Girl in The Iceberg_**

Jagged icebergs were seen above the icy waters of an cold waste land. A canoe was among the icebergs alone in the land of nothing. Two young teens sat inside it, one was male and the other a female. Brother and sister by the looks of them. Both had dark skin, hair, blue eyes, and thick heavy blue clothes. The boy, who had a shaven head save for a small ponytail hold on the back, was slightly sanding in the canoe . The girl by him has her hair in a tight bird down her back with hair loops. The male had a spear in his hand as both him and the girl looked in the water as they slow drift down the cold waters.

Just then a fish swims close to the surface in front of the young male.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." The boy said aiming his spear as he spoke backwards towards the girl who is now known as Katara.

Katara looks in the water with a thoughtful look as a fish pasts by after her brother spoke. She leans over the edge of the canoe to watch it for a second. Leaning back she hesitantly removes her left glove. Taking a deep breath she begins to motion with her exposed hand up and back down slowly . Suddenly, a globe of water constraining the fish bursts out of the water. She begin circling her hands trying to keep the fish a float.

With a voice of cheerfulness Katara blurted out. "Sokka, look!"

'Sokka' Licked his lips watching the fish. He snaps back in a whisper. "Shhh. Katara, you're goanna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin!"

Katara tries try control the globe of water. "But Sokka!" She said "I caught one!" She struggles with the blob of water as it floats closer to Sokka, who didn't see it, raises his spear to strike a fish. POP! The back of his speak burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets drenched.

"Hey!" Katara yelp out in anger.

Sokka turns around very exasperated. "Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" He said rolling his eyes and moving his hands around.

Calming Katara answers back "It's not magic. It's water bending, and it's-"

Sokka toast his hands into the air. "Yeah, yeah, an ancient air unique to our culture, blah blah blah." He throws out as he turns around. Behind him Katara crossed her arms glaring at him. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird?" Katara snaps out. She then finishes it with a smirk. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Katara was pointing out what Sokka was doing. He was flexing his 'muscles' and looking at his reflection in the water smugly. Hearing this he turns around to giver Katara a look, when suddenly the boat is bumped into something. Looking up with a gasp they both saw that they had entered an ice packed area at the end was a huge iceberg between two others. They began moving faster. Sokka worked frantically with the oar to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs while Katara told him what too.

They both give out a small cry as they ran into an small iceberg.

Two icebergs moved together just before them "Watch out!" Katara cried. "GO LEFT! GO LEFT!"

Sokka try's to get them out but was thread into the way of the icebergs. Icebergs where colliding all around them, cornering them. They manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collided at once. Sokka and Katara jumped out in time onto one of the icebergs. Everything settlers down as they caught their breath. They then realized they were not to the mercy of the currents.

Katara, who was almost thrown off the iceberg sat back next to Sokka. "You call that left?"

Sokka looks away. "You don't like my steering." He started making water movements with his hands. "Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

Katara jumps up so she was standing and peering, with a huge iceberg behind her back, down at Sokka who lean back on his hands. "So it's my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you home." Sokka said crossing his arms over his knees looking away. "leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara's anger begins to boils over. She snaps then. Katara face turn a tint red as she pointed at her brother. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." Her arms were been thrown back. The iceberg that lean overhead began to crack with each swing of her arms. " Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

Sokka notices this and a look of fear took his face. "Uh... Katara?" He try's rubbing his face tying to calmed himself.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! SETTLE DOWN!" Sokka begins to freak out a little seeing as the iceberg was just full of cracks.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" With that she through her arms out as hard as she could with the last words and that did it. As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. Sokka and Katara gasp seeing the damage. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on desperately until the iceberg settles.

Sokka hold down his sister as he begins speaking. "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

With a look of shock Katara says back in dumbstruck. "You mean I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations."

They both are leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them begins to glow an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg breaks the surface. It is unclear whether this is part of the one Katara broke up or not. As the new iceberg settles, Katara walks to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a mid teenage girl in a meditation pose is seen. Her hair floating in the air and loss clothing was floating around as well. Suddenly, her eyes open and they glowed white.

Both Katara and Sokka gaps in shock and withdrew a little. Katara quickly pulls out one of her brothers weapons from his back. "She's alive! We have to help." She rushes towards the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka said racing after her as she jumped across on pieces of ice floating about. "We don't know what that thing is!"

Katara ignores him and skips across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped. Sokka follows. She begins to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice. It looks like air is released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it, but it is not entirely clear. The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens.

Zuko's ship

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the after deck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck.

A young men around the age of seventeen/eighteen was on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. Prince Zuko.

"Finally." He whispered. He turns to discuss someone sitting down playing a board game. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He says tossing his arms towards were the light was.

The men who was his uncle was seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects. "I won't get to finish my game?" He asked without looking up.

Zuko turns around "It means my search - it's about to come to an end."

Iroh give an heavy groan.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He places a chips down on his game "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

With his anger heated up he snaps back almost in a scream. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Sokka and Katara

Sokka was shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. Katara was coving her face while her brother had his whole body covering hers. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Sokka raises his spear as a figure appears above them. It was tall, lean, fit, but yet very, very curvy fifteen or sixteen year old girl with bright red hair, loss bright colored clothing.

Sokka raises his spear at the girl pushing his sister behind him a little. "Stop!"

The girl stands up as the glow and residual energy fades from her body. Suddenly she passes out and falls down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara with a groan. Katara gaps and lunges forward and catches her right before she hit the bottom. Just as she sits up, Sokka was poking the young ladies head with the end of his weapon.

Katara smacks it away, glaring at him. "Stop it!" She then lays the girl down and notice her clothing were loss and bright colors in an neon yellow, bright orang, and brown.

Groaning the girl begins to wake up, her eyes slowly open showing startling green blinks looking around. "W- Cough!- Who are you?"

"I'm-" She begin but was cut off by Sokka.

"Don't answer that!"

Rolling her eyes she answer the older girl's question. "I'm Katara. The paranoid one of there is my brother, Sokka."

Nodding the girl air bender herself up onto her feet and begins running her hand through her thick red hair. "What's going on here?" She asked looking around with an puzzled look as if she didn't know the place. Katara gets up to her feet as Sokka answers.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" He asked poking her head. "And why aren't you frozen?"

The girl smacks the spear away with a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. How should I know-" She was cut off by an animal growling. Gasping, she frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. She jumps from the lip of what in fact was now a creator, her clothes flapping but the breast top of her shirt hold, and landed on a huge furry animal with arrows markings. "Appa! Are you all right?" she taps the animals eyes that slowly open but then closed. "Wake up, boy!"

The young lady hops down and tires to wake him when suddenly she was licked with by huge tongue. Katara and Sokka walk around and stopped in shock seeing the creature.

"Good! Your okay!"

Sokka walks forward. "What is that thing?" he asked a little off with his spear hold in a none threating way.

"Huh? Oh this is Appa, my flying bison."

With a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, he shots back with. "Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister."

When the girl was about to reply, Appa began breathing in. Knowing what was going to happened She ducks in time as Appa sneeze all over Sokka with green snot. The older girl snicker behind her hand with a smug look.

"Don't make fun of Appa." She snorted seeing Sokka was rubbing the ground, rolling round trying to get the get it off with the ice and snow. Katara watch with a smirk. "Oh, grow up, baby-pop. It'll wash off." **(AN: I know Baby Pop is for rock bands and blah blah, but I'm just gonna use it here. Plus, it fits Sokka, right?}**

"Ugh!" Was her answer.

She turn around with amazing speed sending her hair flying in front of her face. "So, do you guys live around here?" A spear was then pointed at her making her take a step back.

To Katara he said. "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? She was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

Katara walked forward, she didn't seemed to care. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in her eye." She smirked and the girl ginned at them sweetly. "You know you never did tell us your name."

"I'm Siren and I'm your average Air Nun **(1)**." To prove it she jumped in the air flying just above them before doing a back flip and landing on her feet with perfect balance of an acrobat, she pushed her loss strands of hair out of her eyes.

Shocked Sokka put his weapon down. "You just... flew ten feet in the air."

"Really?" She asked rolling her eyes. "I haven't notice."

It hit Katara now. "Your an air bender!"

Siren shrugged "Sure am."

Sokka sulked. "Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." He begins to walk away but stopped at the iceberg's edge. The sea was clear no canoe, no more floating ice sense the current took them and there was nothing to leave on. Just cold sea water and chucks of ice.

Seeing this Siren frowns. "If you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." She then air bends herself onto Appa's head knowing they don't really have a chose. Only then did Katara and Sokka notice the enormous saddle. Reigns were attached to both of Appa's great horns.

Thankful Katara smiles. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" She runs to the back of Appa to walk up his tail to the saddle.

Sokka snaps out before she could sit down. "Hold it! I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster."

Siren turns towards him with a slight glare. "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" She hears Katara laugh at that comment as Sokka stares at her in shock. "Stop being a drama queen, and get on."

Sokka starts to say something but gives up before he does. Sighing he get on. Katara had a look of excitement while Sokka looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.

Siren smirks seeing this and turns towards the sea. "Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" She whips the reigns lightly and Appa gives a low rumble. Katara truns her head whens she hears Appa flaps is his huge beaver tail and then they launch into the air. Appa spreads his legs wide but then comes right back down in to the water with a huge splash. He then swims forward.

Shocked Siren tires again. "Come on boy! Yip, yip!" Katara claws to the front to get a better view of the area.

"Wow," Sokka said not surprise. "That was truly amazing."

Anger, Siren whipped around glaring at him. "Oh will you shut up, Dip-stick. Appa's just tired. A little rest and she'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

Back at Prince Zuko's Navy ship

Zuko was on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, when approached by Iroh. The sky was a darker color then it was with the others.

"I'm going to bed now." he said with an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A men _needs_ his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.

Without turning around Zuko answer back. "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." He narrows his eyes.

Katara, Siren, Sokka, and Appa

Siren was laying on top of Appa's head, Sokka was fast asleep and Katara was sitting on the edge of the saddle before Siren.

"Hey." She said crossing her legs.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Siren asked looking from the sky to Katara then back again.

Katara crosses her arms over her legs. "I guess- I was wondering- you being an air bender and all- if you had any idea on what happened to the Avatar."

Siren's eyes widened and a far away look case over her as of she was remembering something and her eyes started darting each way. "Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay," Katara shrugged "Just curious. Night then." With a wave she clawed back to Sokka.

"Sleep tight." Siren whispered looking into the dark sky. Fear danced in her eyes. Not to soon sleepiness took over and she fall into a deep dark sleep.

_Siren wakes up on top of Appa looking around with huge thick pitch black clouds. Thunder rolled across the sky alerting her. She struggled with Appa's reigns, screaming as she did so, in the heavy rain trying to get them out of there. She soon losses control when a blot of lightning flashed in front of her and enter the watery depths. As Appa and Siren came up for air they were block out by an wave and was tossed around underwater. Going deeper and deeper. Appa lost consciousness while Siren tried to hang on but was failing. An necklace begin floating in front of her eyes with an fire nation and earth kingdom ring on it- one was a wedding ring. Her eyes close as she took those in, suddenly her eyes flow open as her eyes glowed a bright white. She slams her fist together and slowly both Siren and Appa are frozen in a huge ball of see through ice._

"Siren! Siren, wake up!" Katara voice echoed in Siren's head. Gasping Siren shot out of her fur cot that Katara had lone her. Looking up Siren saw Katara was kneeling by her bed side. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." With a small smile Siren started pulling on her clothes over her yellow undergarments. Katara stops for a sec before she griped Siren's by the hand as she finished putting on her arm bends, and led her outside the tent.

As she was pulled out she took an brown and yellow shoulder bag with her and a brown wooden staff. "Hey!" Katara dragged the older girl out as she try to grain control of her feet to walk. She pulled Siren into the middle of the village. There ware composed of woman of various ages and young children waiting for them. Sokka sat not to far away sharping his boomerang glaring at Siren.

Katara waved her hand out. "Siren, this is the entire village. Entire village, Siren." Siren gives an bow to them in a friendly manner but in fear the people pulled back from her.

Siren pulls her arms to her chest looking at them in with an raised eyebrow "Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me or something?" Siren looked over her clothes to make sure. As she did so, the oldest lady of the village came in with a specter look.

She looked like Katara but at the same time not. "Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"'Extinct'?" She asked in shock but was ignored when Katara griped her arm and waved at the older female.

"Siren, this is my grandmother"

The older woman give Siren a small smile. "Call me Gran Gran."

"Yeah. Cool. But can we go back to the 'Extinct' part-"

Suddenly Sokka was by her ripping her staff from her hands. "What's this-"

"Hey, give that back!"

"- a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"First, it's _not _for stabbing, though I could ran you through with it," Siren hissed using air bending to pull the staff into her hands. "Second, it's for air bending." She blow a puff of air at the staff and it turn into a glider with long red wings similar to a birds.

The children grasp and laughed. "Magic trick." "Do it again." some said.

Siren smiled at them. "Sorry, not magic but air bending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider allowing me to fly." She explained.

"Last I check, humans can't fly." Sokka snorted, not believing her one bit.

"Oh, check again, Baby Pop!" With that she flow into the air with her glider and started doing ticks as in loops and flips. She soars above them as they pointed at her in wonder. She grain more air power causing her to go fast and with it she flow in-between a grape of the villagers causing snow and their hair to go everywhere. Gran Gran watch on with hope dancing across her face. When Siren was done she landed on an now tower with her legs cross, but the tower wasn't able to hold the sudden weight and fall apart.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried out.

Siren was force to go down with it. She was rolled down with a yelp. Katara rushed forward as everyone gathered around. "That was amazing!" Siren took her outstretch hand and pulled herself up.

As she closed her glider shut, a huge bank of snow buries Sokka, who was examining the damaged tower behind her. Trying to get out Sokka said. "Great. You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender, together you can just waste time all day long." He finally got out and walked away whispering to himself.

"You're a water bender?" Siren turn to Katara smiling.

"Well... Sort of... Not yet..." Katara tired to explained by couldn't. Gran Gran came up to them and put an hand on Katara's shoulder

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Katara waved to Siren as she walked away. Shrugging Siren started to check the South Pole out.

Zuko's ship

Zuko's ship was cutting through the waves, Zuko was facing two Fire Navy seamen, not to far away Iroh was seating watching.

"Again"

Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. "Ha!" The guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. They run at him but he flips over them to land behind them. "Heeya!"

Iroh sighs as he gets up. "No!" He started making hand gushers. "Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him. "Get it right this time."

Anger Zuko walks towards him. "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No," Iroh spoke. "you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics."

"Grrrr... Huh!" Zuko blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. He turns to his uncle."The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well," Iroh stated before smiling. " But first I must finish my roast duck." He begins eating the food as Zuko watches in disgust. "Num num... num..."

The village

Sokka was pacing back and forth addressing to people in front of him. "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

The group he was talking to were children, most of whom are toddlers. One of the boys raises his hands. "I gotta pee!"

Sokka sighed. " Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

"But I really gotta go!"

"Okay..." Sokka sighed. "Who else has to go?" All of them raised their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead as all six left.

"Sokka," Someone behind him called. He turns to see his sister Katara. " Have you seen Siren? Gran Gran said she disappeared over an hour ago."

"I don't care." Sokka said. "I just want her to leave-"

"Wheee!" A child cried. The turn around to see the kids of the village laughing and having fun. Siren was watching on from the ground smiling. Appa's tail was being used as an makeshift sawhorse. A kid slide down Appa's back and lands in a pile of snow with the others kids- all in which were laughing. Katara begins laughing as Sokka- seething with anger- ran towards them

"Stop! Stop it right now!" The children got up and left laughing as Siren frown at him. " What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!"

Siren pales as she started to stand up. "What war?" She walks to him with her arms bent to her chest a little. "What are you talking about?"

Katara and Sokka stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Siren then rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just leave me alone, will you Baby Pop." With that she walks away. "See yawl later Katara."

They watch as she left in shock. Unknown to them her eyes were darting back and forth. "She's kidding, right?" Sokka asks his sister who shrugged.

Some where in the South Pole

Siren was under an ice arch surrounded by cold water, training.

Siren was holding some type of fan moving in a way that seem to be a dance. She moved as one with the fans, twisting, flipping, and darting. She turns around, back bent, one arm up bent backwards and the other threw a fan at the arch creating a crack. Pleased she put her hands on her hips when someone gasp behind her.

In defense of some sort she crouches down low with her fan open ready to attack coving her face in protection. It as Katara who had wide eyes and a jaw open mouth. Siren blushes and looks away. "That was... Amazing!" She looks up to see Katara smiling. "How you learn to move like that. And are those suppose to be weapons, or air bending tools?"

Siren laughs at the younger girl. "Thanks and I learn to move like this from an older air bender named , and their both weapons and bending tools for all elements." Katara blushes then before both girls are laughing.

An hour later

The girls were walking through an tunnel of ice talking. "You mean there isn't anyone in your tribe who can teach you?"

Katara sighed sadly. "No. You're looking at the only water bender on the whole South Pole."

Siren shook her head frowning. "This isn't right. A water bender needs to master water bending... what about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have someone to teach you?"

"Maybe" Katara said looking up at Siren. " But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world."

"But you forget." Siren smirked. "I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole." She smiled closing her eyes. "Katara." She open one looking at the younger female. "We're gonna find you a master!"

Katara's eyes wide and she smiles. "That's..." She then frowns. "I mean, l don't know. I've never left home before."

"Well, you think about it-" They walked out of the tunnels into an open yard of ice and snow. "-Whoa, what is that?" Siren walked forwards looking at something as Katara follow uneasy.

Staring up at the ship, she realized it was an Fire Navy ship, locked in the ice around it, silhouetted by the sun behind it.

Katara glared at the ship in hatred. "A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Siren stared towards the ship. " Siren stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

Siren shrugged. "If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Still unsure she follows Siren. They enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of the forwards compartments below the water line. walking around for a little, pasting many darkened room. They walked into a weapon cell and looked around.

"Sigh." Katara stared as Siren looked around with an raised eyebrow. "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks of the war."

Siren picked of a spear and looked at in thought before shacking her head. "Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war."

"Siren... how long _were _you in that iceberg?" Katara eyes were wide when it hit her.

"how should I know? Maybe a few days. Why?" She asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Cause I think... I think it was more like a hundred years."

Siren laughed a little. "What! That's impossible and trust me I've been know to do the impossible. Do I look like a hundred- six-teen year old lady to you?"

"Well no. But think about it. The way been going on for a century. You don't know about it cause... somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Siren shook her head closing her eyes, trying to think back. "No." Images past over her eyes. The monks, training, friends, Kurzon and Bumi, what really happened to her parents, her running away, Appa, the strom, and her freezing them. Her eyes shot open and a tear rolled down her face. A hand shot to her neck were a necklace was with two rings, her fingers rolled over a fire nation wedding ring. She whispered. "A hundred years! I can't believe it..." She slide down the wall to the floor.

Katara fall to her knees by her. "I'm sorry, Siren... maybe there's a bright side of all this?"

Siren smiled up at her. "I did get to meet Sokka and you."

"Come on let's get out of here." Smiles Katara.

They walked around a little more, and walks into the main room., when Katara spoke. "Siren. Let's head back. This place is creepy-"

"Huh?" Siren's foot had tripped a wire. behind them the door was blocked by bars that fall from the ceiling. They grabbed it just as it falls and they know they were trapped.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Siren whispered to Katara.

Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. An exterior shot of the ship, Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Siren and Katara were watching from where they were trapped from an window. The flare rises high before it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks.

Siren looks around fore somewhere to exit, a huge hole was in the ceiling. She smiles. "Hold on." She pulled Katara on her back, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. She lands with Katara still on her back on top of the bridge.

Zuko's ship

Zuko watch from a long shot of the falling flare through a telescope. He follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Siren hopping down the ship and ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara still on her back.

"The Last Air Bender." He fallows them with the telescope. "Quite agile and fit for his age." he shouts to a guard not to far away. "wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." He looks back at Siren and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans around the area quickly, then pulls back to focus on Katara's village. "... As well as his hiding place."

He pulls back and watches in determination.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**What do you think of the rewrite. I know, I know. Aang's different with the looks and name but my sister wouldn't leave me alone about it so to make her shut up I made it this way. Sorry of you like the other way. I just thought it'll work better.**


	2. The Avatar's Return

**WHAT DOES Siren LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Aang or in this story Siren is 16 also very different.**

**Unnatural bright red curly hair hold back by a yellow bow headband with loss strands framing her face (Her hair reaches her waist). Bright orange midriff (Topless) shirt. Upper golden arm bands that hold bright yellow loss baggy cloth hanging why pass her hands. Bright yellow mini skirt with bright orang ruffles and belt cloth, with orange short underneath. Finger-less orange short hand gloves. Knee high bright yellow socks with brown army boots. And startling green eyes. Really skinny and very, very curvy (Like Ty Lee) but yet fit and alethic. Fire nation hair clip in her hair. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes White wraps that reach up and wrap around her, only her chest, and light yellow small tight trunks.**

**Winter. Furry orange Shaw with hood and cap (Covers her whole body), and brown fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Siren is also a little rebel and not as lovable, but still caring and a sweetheart cause she wouldn't be right without that side. She's not so native since she's six-teen. **

* * *

_Book 1: Icy Heart Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns_

The flare was heading down as the villager watch. Gran Gran and some of the other villagers stood outside the village waiting for Siren and Katara. They look down the ice road out of their village to see Siren and Katara in the distance walking towards them. As they approach, the children run forwards to greet them.

"Yay! Siren's back!" they children gather around Siren who laughed as Sokka comes forwards angrily.

He threw his arm out and points at Siren. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

The teenagers walked forward as Katara tired to reason with Sokka. "Siren didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Yah," Said a blushing Siren who pulled her hood up over her head looking away. " we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well...we "boobied" right into it."

"Katara," Gran Gran scowled shaking her head "you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

Siren threw her head back and put a hand up. "Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Her voice was then heaven out. "It's my fault."

"Aha!" Sokka said. "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children walk away from Siren and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

Katara eyes widen before she became angry. "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

Siren stood quietly listening to what they had to say. Not saying a word.

Katara threw her hands down mentioning to Siren. "Siren is not our enemy! Don't you see? Siren's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun! We can't fight fire benders with fun!"

Siren had a smug looked on her face as she stared at the somewhat younger teen. "You should try it sometime, Buzz Kill."

"Get out of our village! Now!" Siren flinched from his tone as he glared all out at her.

"Grandmother please." Katara walked towards Gran Gran with a pleading face. "don't let Sokka do this."

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the air bender leaves." Gran Gran said.

With tearful eyes Katara threw her arms up. "Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She grips Siren's hand and begins to walk off with a shock Siren. "C'mon, Siren, let's go!" She begin walking them towards Appa with the whole village watching them.

"No!" Siren jerked her arm from a confused Katara. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family. I never had a real, nice one before and I don't want to break yours apart." She walked towards Appa as Katara stared after her.

" So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

"Yeah..." Siren looks away trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Where will you go?"

Siren ran a hand through Appa's fur. "Guess I'll go back home and see if I can find more air benders..." Her eyes widen in horror. "Wow... I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." She shook her head with a slight laughter in her tone. She then twirls her arms around and air bends herself onto Appa's head where she takes the reigns. She turns to address the village. "It was nice meeting everyone." She put down her bag, tiring it around Appa's horn tightly.

"Let's see your bison fly now, Air Girl." Seether **{An: I know not a word} ** Sokka.

Siren glared at him for a second before taking the challenge, smiling down at Appa she spoke kindly. "Come on, Appa, you can do it... Yip yip!" Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.

"Ha! I thought so." Sokka said smugly with an hint of amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara who stared on with tearful eyes.

"Siren! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

Siren stares at the little girl smiling sadly. "I'll miss you too, Rain." She turns to Katara and Sokka before turn around, shaking the reigns once more. "Let's go, girl." Appa and Siren left but a tear rolled down her face. Katara and the little girl watch sadly, the little girl the runs off crying back to the village while Gran gran comes behind Katara. Sokka started running around and gathering children.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you-" Katara turns around glaring at her grandmother.

"You happy, now?" She asked angrily. "There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender!" she stalks off, leaving Gran Gran alone.

Sokka was directing the little boys through the village gate.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!" A little boy stops, raising his hand, and dancing about suggestively.

"But, I gotta-"

Sokka cuts him off forcefully and pointed to the fortification. "And no potty breaks!"

Somewhere in the South Pole

In a frozen wasteland outside the village was Siren and Appa. Ice blocks shot up from the sea in ever angle. Siren was resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes that both were resting in. Appa was laying on his back in the lower one, while Siren was in the smaller one up higher. Appa rumbles as Siren plays with her fans.

"Yeah, I liked them too." A sound of something in the water alerts her. She sits up fast and crawls a little to see a Fire Navy ship steaming towards the village. She looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon.

"No!" She jumps out of her perch. "Appa, wait here!" Her repel was a rumble. She picked up her staff and fans and ran off towards the village.

Zuko

Zuko's ship was steaming ahead, Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants, He grids himself with a breastplate, shoulder guards, and a Fire Nation helmet.

The village

Sokka was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently- it looked like a wolf, black around the eyes, gray for the top of his face, white for his jaw with two black specks at the bottom and white jagged eyebrows.

He left his tent with his weapons. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice walls of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. The guard tower collapses in a heap of snow and ice.

"Oh man!" Sokka shoulder's sagged. Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Still atop of the wall, Sokka looks up, suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist. It was the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. Sokka's eyes widen "Ohhh, man..." He whispered in horror.

Prince Zuko's vessel was cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. The ships continue to break the ice towards the wall. Gran Gran watch with wide eyes as everyone ran into their tents. Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then hears a child cry out. Turning around she sees a small boy around the age of three had fallen and the cracks from the ship was coming towards him. Katara runs and picks him up at the crack appeared were he was- if she hadn't he would have fallen in the ice. She got the little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress.

She turns around hear the noise getting louder, she sees Sokka still in the same place. The ship was reaching the wall, Sokka poised was both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yelled at him.

When the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The ship came to a halt, steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka was looking up at the ship, who also draws in a breath, his eyes widen in horror. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. The villagers watch in horror stepping back with Katara in the front of them not moving but watching Sokka.

As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers where revealed. Zuko walks down the gangplank stairs followed by guards. Sokka, who had gotten up, charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry with his weapon ready. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and with his leg still up, kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. Katara gasp, coving her mouth. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran knowing how they stood in front, they were in charge.

"Where are you hiding him?"

He looks around the crowd, not moving his head, as there is no answer. Katara was holding on to Gran Gran in fright, suddenly a hand shot out and grabs Gran Gran, Katara flinches back as if she was burn clutching her eyes closed. Zuko tosses Gran Gran back and forth showing her to the villagers. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara who hugged her before looking at Zuko. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They scream in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" Zuko screamed at them. Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another battle cry who turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss.

A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear. "Show no fear!"

Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, bonks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko standing sternly over him, in the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire daggers out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka. Sokka stared up at him in fear.

Suddenly a hooded figure flies past the guards who were caught off guard, ducks down with their arms out and sweeps Zuko's legs out from under him in one movement. Zuko flies up into the air by the sudden force, ends up flipping backwards ands lands between the guards with his butt up in the air. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The figure's hood covered their face and the Shaw it was attach to had a long cap that covered their body as it was folded in front of them, they had their hands up in defense with two fans.

"Huh?" Sokka asked at the figure who turn towards him and his eyes widen then his face got a board look. "Hi... Thanks for comin'..." He said dryly. The figure huffed, it sound like a girl with an beautiful voice. They turn towards the fire bender who was getting to his feet and assumed a fire bending stance. The figure opens the two fans and got in a stance as well, as Zuko and the guards surrounded the figure. They begin closing in, but the figure blows the men on either side of her backwards with blast of air. The figure blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind. The snow that was blown on to him began to steam.

The hood figure forcefully pulls down their hood showing them the beautiful face of Siren. She glared at Zuko but a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "Fight me." She whispered but Zuko heard, he raised an eye brow. "You were looking for me, weren't you, Hot Head"

Zuko's eyes widen but his stance hold. "You're the last air bender? You're the Avatar?" She falls into a battle stance that seemed to perfect to be fake.

"Siren?" Katara asked in shock.

Sokka stared at the girl in shock and slight fear. "No way."

Zuko and Siren were in maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena. Circling each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a girl!" As he spoke he seemed to get more and more agitated. Siren's lips twitched as she hold back a smug face.

"Wow... High temper you have, Hot Head." Siren give a small laugh but stop and shot him a glare. "And what's wrong with me being a girl!?" Her eyes narrowed out glare all force at him daring him to say the wrong. thing.

"I can't fight a girl!" Zuko said staring at her, she blinked not thinking this was the response.

Then anger got her. "Okay so I'm a girl..." She mocked shaking her shoulder and neck. "Who's will fight yaw', Hot Shot." She flips and sends a strong force of air at him, he got out of the way. Zuko fires blast after blast, Siren dodges them all. Siren dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling her arm in front of her. The dissipation through doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Siren looks behind to them and realizes she can't protect them all. their screams and cries echo inside her head as her plan begin to form. She slammed closed her fans and picks up her staff that was laying by.

"If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?" The wind then caught her loss hair and it blow in front of her face shielding her bright green eyes and making her seem more beautiful. A none visible blush appeared on Zuko's face but he hide it by thinking of her question.

Zuko was still in his fire bending stance as he thought of his answer. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. Siren let go of the breath she was holding as a soldier took her staff and fans, as they were about to push her towards they ship she said. "I'm a person of my words. No need." With that she walked towards the ship following the guards.

Katara rushes forwards as everyone watch in shock, mostly Sokka who had a look of anger in his eyes. "No, Siren!" She cried. "Don't do this!"

Siren turns her head towards Katara as she was forced to walk. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." the solders push her forward roughly, Katara arms shot out as Sokka stood up as if waiting for an attack, her eyes begin to get filled with tears. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Zuko who led them shouted out to someone inside.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Siren's eyes widen knowing where they were going. They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Siren looks back hopefully at her new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Siren, Sokka stared on sadly. Her smile drops as she sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over her.

Later at the village

The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Villager's were tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. Katara stood at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea. Sokka walks by carrying some thing in his arms.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka." Katara said looking out and not towards Sokka. "Siren saved our tribe; now we have to save her."

Sokka came out and hold up a finger. "Katara, I-" but was cut off by Katara who threw her arms out.

"Why can't you realize that she's on our side? If we don't help her, no one will. I know you don't like Siren, but we owe her and I—"

"Katara!" Katara turns to him. "Are you goanna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka motions to his left to show a canoe ready to go.

Katara gasps smiling at her brother. "Sokka!" She rushes forwards and hugs him.

"Get in. We're going to save your friend." Sokka said.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran Gran said coming up towards them. They turn and try to look innocent. Gran Gran looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." The siblings looked at each other in in shock as Gran Gran walks to them. "It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She give Katara a huge and hands her the bundle and turns to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She hugs Sokka who hugged her a little.

"Yeah... okay, Gran." He said with a smile.

"Siren is the Avatar. She's the world's only chance. You both found her for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with her." they looked at each other.

Katara then frowns looking at the canoe. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Appa then mounting the crest of a hill, looking for Siren. He emits a low rumble as he approaches, knowing Katara and Sokka.

"Appa!" Katara cries as she runs towards him.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka called after her.

Zuko's ship

Zuko's ship was cutting through the ice packed waters, on board Siren hands were bounded behind her back. She was facing Zuko, Iroh, and a bunch of guards.

"This staff and fans will make an excellent gift for my father and sister... I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers or siblings, being raised by monks." Siren glared at him.

"I did have a father figure back at home, and a brunch of brothers and sisters, Fire Freak." She hissed out. _Plus my mother who was killed by my father and two older brothers, _she thought. Zuko ignored her.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" He shoves the objects to Iroh. " take thes to my quarters." He walks off with Siren checking him out with a slight blush.

Iroh looks at it and immediately turns to the guard on his left. " Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard takes the staff as Siren was escorted down some stairs into the ship.

As she was walking down a hallway with two guards, Siren's eyes scanning the area before a smug look come on her face. "So..." she said looking back and forth between the,. "I guess you never fought an air bender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." She bragged rolling her neck.

"Silence." the guard in front of her said.

They stop in front of a door. As the guards in front of her moves to open the door with a key, Siren draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels her backwards and into the guard behind her. They were blown all the way back down the hallway, they crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard was then knocked out since Siren used him to cushion her own impact. She then air bends herself back up onto the deck and air bends the door at the end of the deck open.

One of the guards Siren just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. "The Avatar has escaped!"

Appa Katara and Sokka

Appa was swimming through the ice covered waters, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka in his back in the saddle.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said drearily.

Katara turns her head towards him and sighs before looking at Appa. "Please, Appa, we need your help. Siren needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa." She leans down and runs a hand through Appa's fur. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Siren?" Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

Sokka picked his head up to look at the sky. "What was it that girl said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?" He sat up straighter with his hands, the last one gets a response. Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.

Katara smiled and shouted out. "You did it, Sokka!"

Sokka was leaning over the back of the saddle, smiling so big it had to hurt, shouting out in joy. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!"Katara gives him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly he said. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." But he was still smiling. Appa flies higher and higher into the sky gaining speed.

Zuko's ship

Siren was running down one of the ship's hallways, looking behind her for pursuers. Her hands were still bound behind her back as she struggler to get them off, she turns and starts to run forward- right into three Fire Nation soldiers who were blocking her way, weapons drawn. "Ah!" She looks at them before smiling shyly at the, "You haven't seen my staff and fans around, have you?" She joked smiling innocently.

They raised they weapons higher and Siren's eyes widen. She runs forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. She gets by them with ease and they look at her retreating form with surprise. "That's what I thought!" She called out still running down the hall.

She runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at her, but she avoids it by launching herself over the guards head. Siren flips over so her the rope got cut off by catching them in the horn of the guard's helmet, the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. As she did so her headband fall off. Siren rolls over the ground catching herself on her hands with her hair falling into perfect curls around her face. She looks at the guard before getting up and running down the hall again.

Siren then begin randomly opening doors and closing them. She runs past by an open door and stops. She looked inside and saw her fans and staff. With air bending she runs towards them.

SLAMED!

The door was slammed shut behind her causing her to turn around. She saw Zuko and gasp. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" She said under her breathe.

"looks like I underestimated you." He said looking at her.

"Yeah..." Siren narrows her eyes seeing a slight blush on Zuko's face. "Most people do."

After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Siren, who barely dodges. After dodging a few more shots, Siren rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. She put her hands on his back right under his neck. By doing so, Zuko is unable to blast her with fire as she could fell every step this way before it happened. Siren was then thrown from Zuko and was now facing him. She dissipates each fireball with a small air ball she forms with her hands. Siren then jumps off Zuko's bent leg to his chest that she pushed back on and creates an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at her. Siren terminates the air ball after being hit by a fire blast, she rolls over as one almost licked her, jumps up from under a flag and grabs the end of it to pull it down with her. She wraps Zuko up in it as she passes him. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Siren was able to grab her staff and fans (Which she cuffs to her cloth belt. Suddenly Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Siren air bends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He was smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Siren then air bends the mattress up to Zuko, smashing Zuko into the ceiling. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Siren smirking looking at him.

"You know... your kind of cute..." Angla said teasing him with a wink before she left... not seeing his face became as red as an apple. He heard her call out. "It's to bad you want me as a pensioner!" He gets up and ran after her.

Siren opens a deck hatch on the floor and air bends herself onto the bride from below. She looked out and saw the huge open windows. She rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. Siren opens her glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it. As she catches it she gives a happy sigh. Unfortunately, behind her, Zuko had jumped after her in pursuit. With a fierce cry, he grabs Siren's ankle. She tires to get him to let go, although Zuko fought back. Their fight causes the glider to fall and with them as while.

When they leaded they were rolling around from the force. Zuko had rolled over her with her under him. Both groan and got up only to blush in the position they were in. Zuko had with his arms on either side of her face with his close towards hers, her legs where up and bent at the knees so she had them pressed to Zuko's side. Then Siren glares as Zuko blushed sense his forehead was right above hers.

"Get off of me!" She slams him with a gush if wind sending him a good three feet from her. As they got into stance with an very anger Siren and a blushing Zuko they heard a groan. Siren's glare disappears as she turn her head over her shoulder to see Appa in the sky, it also stops Zuko's blushing but not all of it.

"What is that?" Zuko asked with wide eyes.

"Appa!" Siren cried out in glee. She turns just as Zuko fire a blast of flames at her. Gasping she blocks it with her staff, twirling it like an helicopter to escape the blasts. She was forced to the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. She regains her balance and blow three more fireballs before her staff is knocked away from her. To block the next blasts she had to jump onto the very edge of the ship. Zuko send a softer flame at her face, as she blocks it her feet slip and she falls to the water below with her eyes closed.

"Siren! No!" Katara cried out. As Katara's screams got louder Zuko ran towards the end of the ship and looks down at the water below seeing no Siren...

Siren begins sinking faster and faster.

"Siren!"- Katara

"Siren!"- Sokka

"SIREN!"- both

At Katara and Sokka's final scream, Siren's eyes glow white, an expression of determination forming on her face. Then suddenly glowing white waves appeared on her arms flowing down with scales around her neck. She turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around her, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Siren, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. She breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop her swirling maelstrom of water. Her hair was flapping widely around her figure and her fans were sent flying away from the wind and water force. Zuko looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Siren lands on the deck, her eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. She releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men. Zuko was thrown overboard through.

Katara and Sokka stared on with wide eyes.

"Did you _see_ what she just _did_!?" Katara asked with a voice filled with incredulously.

"Now _that_," Sokka said gushing towards Siren. "Was some water bending!"

Siren morns almost as if she was in pain and falls to her knees. She wobblers be fore moments before she falls forward onto the deck. The white energy faded from her eyes and the markings disappear. Appa lands not to far from her and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve her.

"Siren?" Katara asked. "Are you okay?" Sokka pulled Siren on to him to see of she was okay as Katara kneeled down by them.

Drained Siren managed out. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."

Sokka smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well... I couldn't let you have all the glory." It was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.

Siren looks somewhere off to the side and both siblings fallowed her lining and saw her staff. "I dropped my staff."

"Got it." Katara said before running over to pick it up. As she did so, Zuko grips the end of it. Gasping Katara kicks him in shoulder sending him down towards the wall but he grabs the anchor chain in time with one hand as he looked up glaring. "Ha!_ That _was for Siren!" She said smugly.

Appa begin to shake off some water as Sokka helped Siren up onto his back. The guards that had been washed away from Siren's bending, had gotten up and ready up fight. Sokka and Siren gasp but Katara rushed forward. She picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet.

"Katara!" He shouted at her as he starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again.

Katara picks up another stream of water with her back towards them, and throws it at the solders behind her. The sound of something frozen causes her to turn around to find them frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She then turns and climbs back up on Appa. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

Annoyed Sokka rolled his eyes and begin talking to no one. " I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He kept beating the ice and when it broke he ran up Appa's tail." Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was on board, Appa rumbles and takes off into the sky.

Iroh, who had just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looked up after them. He rubbed his eyes before looking again. "Huh?"

Appa was rapidly flying away from the ship as Iroh helped Zuko back on board.

"Shoot them down!" He said. As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. But Siren jumps to the back of the saddle and, using her staff like a baseball bat, air bends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. The trio was then laughing at his mishap.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a young lady."

In the distance Siren turns towards them while Zuko watches her. Her hair was flapping wildly and into her face as their eyes locked for a second. Siren jerked her head away with a slight blush. Zuko's cheeks had a barely visible blush to them as his eyes narrowed out.

"That girl, Uncle, just did this." Zuko said with an amazement in his voice waving his arm out towards the heavily damaged ship. "I won't underestimate her again." Iroh eyed the slight blush on his cheeks as he stared off into the distance.

"You would have won... if you weren't attracted towards her." Joked Iroh who smiled knowing.

Zuko's eyes widen as he twist around towards his uncle. "I'm _not _attracted to her." He then shouts out an order without turning towards the guards. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" he then looks away from his uncle to see some soldiers are using controlled fire bending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara. He turns his back towards them. "As soon as you're done with that." He looks on into the distances once more in thought.

Appa Katara Sokka Siren

Appa was flying in the air through the clouds. The sky was a beautiful pinkish orange color. Siren had her knees to her chest with her arms warped around them with Katara and Sokka on the saddle.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara said with an awe dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know. I just sort of.. did it." She said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

She looks away. "Because... I never wanted to be."

Silence. The siblings looked at each other. Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of beautiful sunlight.

"But Siren, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said as Sokka nodded.

Upset Siren looked at them. "And how am I going to do that?"

With a thoughtful look Sokka answer. "According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me, Baby Pop."

"Well," Katara said. "if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending."

Suddenly Siren's down case face was all smiles. "We can learn it together!"

Both of them turn towards Sokka who was watching them. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara said smiling at him.

"I'd like that." Sokka said dreamily. "I'd really like that."

Both girls laugh at his face. "Then we're in this together."

Siren then air bends herself by them with an open scroll for them to see. "All right, but before I learn water bending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here, here, and here." She pointed to three places on the map.

"What's there?" Asked Sokka with an raised eyebrow.

She smirked at them as a shadow past above her making the siblings eye each other. "You'll see." she then frowns with a hand on her cloth belt. "My fans! Oh, come on!"

The siblings laughed as she looked around her.

* * *

**What do you think? Pointers? Anything? **


	3. The Southen Air Temple

**WHAT DOES Siren LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Aang or in this story Siren is 16 also very different.**

**Unnatural bright red curly hair hold back by a yellow bow headband with loss strands framing her face (Her hair reaches her waist). Bright orange midriff (Topless) shirt. Upper golden arm bands that hold bright yellow loss baggy cloth hanging why pass her hands. Bright yellow mini skirt with bright orang ruffles and belt cloth, with orange short underneath. Finger-less orange short hand gloves. Knee high bright yellow socks with brown army boots. And startling green eyes. Really skinny and very, very curvy (Like Ty Lee) but yet fit and alethic. Fire nation hair clip in her hair. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes White wraps that reach up and wrap around her, only her chest, and light yellow small tight trunks.**

**Winter. Furry orange Shaw with hood and cap (Covers her whole body), and brown fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Siren is also a little rebel and not as lovable, but still caring and a sweetheart cause she wouldn't be right without that side. She's not so native since she's six-teen. **

* * *

_Book 1: Icy Heart Chapter 2:_ _The Southern Air Temple_

The sun was rising over a lake making the sky a beautiful yellow and pink, Appa and the trio were on the shore of the lake. Sokka was asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground, Appa was standing grazing slowly. Siren sat on Appa's head as Katara was in the passenger section doing some kind of work. Siren was working on adjusting Appa's reins.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Siren said smiling dreamily.

"Siren..." Katara turn towards her. "I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's _why _I'm so excited!"

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself..." She looks away to see Sokka asleep. She floats down from Appa's back and walks over to him, Sokka was snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground. "Wake up, Sokka. Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka opens his eyes a little and started making groggy noises. "Sleep now... Temple later..." He rolls over and ties to go back asleep.

Siren frowns at him before knocking his head with her brown flats. "Get up you triple size baby." He didn't move as her face turn red with anger. Then an idea hit her. A mischievous grin spreads over her face as she gets an idea. Siren picks up a stick as Katara watches from atop Appa's back.

With a faked voice of fear, she shouted out. "Sokka! Wake up!" she begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka's eyes shot up as he screams on top if his lungs. "AAAAAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AAAAAAHHH!" He hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara laughs at him as he looked up to see a very innocent looking Siren smiling at him with her hands pulling her hair around her fingers.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go."

Zuko Iroh

Tents and buildings were line up in a Fire Nation navel yard, the ships were line in the waters and an railroad line runs down the whole area. Zuko's ship was dock, it was damaged and much smaller then the other fire nation ships. Iroh and Zuko were walking down the spout and entered the naval yard itself.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko said, "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing her tail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko turns towards him angrily.

"Don't mention her name on these docks! Once word gets out that she's alive every fire bender will be out looking for her and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao said. Zuko and Iroh turn to face him in surprised. Zhao's hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.

"Caption Zhao." Zuko said with distaste.

"It's _Commander_ now. And General Iroh-" He bows to Iroh in respect. "-great hero of our nation.

Iroh bows his head in return. "_Retired _general."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time." Zhao said emotionless, "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged ship behind them.

Zhao had a look of surprise on his face before coving it. "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes..." Said an uneasy Fire Prince. "you wouldn't believe what happened." He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes go wide and blinks a few times in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." he then leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

Seeing Zhao stared he answer immediately. " Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." He said uneasy.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko turns to leave. "Sorry, but we have to go." Iroh through places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." He turns to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you." Both older males walked off as Zuko stood in place in shock by his uncle. "Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire daggers from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

_Appa Katara Sokka Siren_

Appa was flying above great white clear clouds with mountains not far from him. Siren and Katara sat on Appa's head while Sokka was in the saddle. Suddenly his stomach growls and he holds it with an annoyed look.

"Hey, stomach, be quit, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." He says as he searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Siren eyes him from the corner of her eyes with a frown. "_That_ was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You _what_! Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." He said frowning with a sagged face.

Appa swooped towards the closer mountains. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Siren cried happily.

"Siren?" Katara called a little unsure as she spoke. "Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about 'em?" Siren asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." She looks away, "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." She looked back at Siren.

Siren shook her head and out on a hopeful optimism. "Just because no one has _seen_ an air bender," She turns her head towards Katara. "doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Her voice made have be determined, her eyes hold doubt.

"I know it's hard to accept." Katara tried.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an air bender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" With that new found hope the doubt disappeared, Siren rubs the big animal's head, who grunts return. "Yip yip." Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it. The buildings were beautiful whites and blues with tall towers.

"There it is... The Southern Air Temple." Siren said smiling.

"Siren, it's amazing!" Katara gasp.

"We're home, buddy." Siren whispered to Appa. "We're home."

_Zuko Iroh Zhao_

Back at the Fire Nation navy yard, inside a huge tent, Commander Zhao stands inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule."

Iroh was inspection a stand of weapons and Zuko was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao then turns to Zuko with a thoughtful look.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko started simply rolling his eyes in an child like manner.

Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Silence. " So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" He smiled at the mere thought

Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made. "My fault entirely." Iroh said clearly embarrassed as he backed away. Zhao watched him walk away with an raised eye brow.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said with a straight face. '_while we haven't found **him **part is true but the avatar part not so much, _he thought.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao said, "The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Zhao's eager face then eyed him. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

Zuko looked at him "No," He then looks away. "Nothing." His voice was heavy the whole time he talk and he winced from the sound rolling his eyes.

Zhao stood from his chair. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_-" He lens his face into Zuko's who didn't make eye contact "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found _anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." He looks Zhao in the eyes with no emotion in his. "Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let her escape." Zuko's head dropped in shame.

"'Her'. The Avatar's female?" Zhao said before a smiled came across his face.

"Yes sir... At less that's what the report said." The guard said.

Zhao turns towards Zuko. "Now, remind me..." He comes up behind him with a smirk. "... how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko closed his eyes in defeat.

_Katara Sokka Siren_

Appa was standing on a landing platform at the bottom of a path that leads up towards the temples. The path was curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain. The trio was walking up the long path way as Siren walked ahead a little eager.

"So," Sokka said. "where do I get something to eat?"

Up ahead hearing this Siren rolls her eyes and huffed out "Men."

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an air bender temple and all you can think about is food? "

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Siren stood at the edge of the oath where she stop to let the others catch up. They did and she points below them. "That's where my friends and I would play airball!" Siren gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field. "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Her voice trails off and she sighs.

"What's wrong?" Sokka said walking forward as Katara looks away.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

Sokka and Katara look at each, change the subject, hurrying up to her. "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asked. Siren looks at him before smiling evilly.

_Ten minuets later_

Sokka was standing with the backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Siren was on the opposite side with the backboard behind her. She was bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above her outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Siren starts manipulating the ball and throws it up in the air over her head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Siren puts her hands behind her back, and closes her eyes with a smile, waiting for the ball to come back down. She cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment sending the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball then hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through the rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby while Katara laughed at him.

"Hahahha!" Laughed Aang holding her sides. "Siren- 7, Sokka-0" She cheered still laughing.

Sokka stared getting up as Katara watched him with a smug look like always. "Making her feel better," he said giving his sister a look. "is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it in horror. "Katara?" Sokka asked.

Katara walked towards him and sees the helmet. "Fire Nation. We have to tell her."

Sokka nodded before turning towards Siren. "Siren, there's something you need to see!"

Siren shrugged before approaching them smiling while bending the ball around. "On my way!"

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy girl rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show her the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she water bends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Siren asked looking down at the young girl.

"Uh..." Katara said uncertainly. "just a new water bending move I learned." Siren eyes shifted to Sokka who was getting out of the pile of snow then Katara with a smirk.

"Nice! But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see" She walks off towards where they came from leaving Katara and Sokka, who was standing and wiping the snow off his shoulders and head, alone. Sokka give his sister a look who in return looked away.

They came to the entrance of the Air Temple itself and was amazed. Everything was a bright white or startling sapphire blue. Siren ran ahead as Katara and Sokka, who crossed his arms, had a moment to speak alone.

"Katara, fire benders were here." Sokka said staring at his sister, "You can't pretend they weren't." Katara walks away from him looking at the ground.

"I can for Siren's sake." Sokka comes up behind her and they walk forward together.

"Katara, she's a teenager, heck! She's older than me! I'm not even courting the hundred years either, you don't have to protect her. She's capable of taking care of herself. Trust me." Sokka said. "Katara, she's like_ seven-teen_."

"If she finds out that the Fire Nation invaded her home, she'll be devastated." Katara said looking away from him.

"Hey guys, come here!" Siren called to them. They walked a head to find Siren motioning towards a stature of an air bender monk with an necklace . "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's this?" Sokka asked eyeing the necklace.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in history. He taught me everything I know. He was a second father to me." She bows to the statue.

-flashback-

_"But the true secret-" Gyatso said picking an long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He air bends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it." - is in the gooey center!" _

_Siren was with him, sitting on the wall of the parapet, she was couple years younger- maybe ten or eleven- her bright red hair curling around her neck, she wasn't paying attention. "Hmmm..."_

_Gyatso sits the cake down. "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Siren-Len?"_

_Sighing, 'Siren-Len' turns towards him. "Please Gyatso don't call be Siren-Len, Siren's fine, **Mason-**" she hissed the word out "- called me that." She shook her head. "It the whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake. I mean I'm not special in anyway." She pulled her legs closer to her. _

_Gyatso look out towards the trees. "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what __was_. We must act on what _is_." Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them, the temple full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.

_Siren let her legs sage over the wall as she lend back. "But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this? I'm only eleven!"_

_"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." _

_Siren's eyes widen as she jumps up to turn and face Gyatso fully still on the wall. "Who is it?"_

_"When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." __Siren sighs heavily in frustration "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"_

_Smiling Siren got up. "All right." Siren and Gyatso assume air bending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their air bending skill as Gyatso counts_

_"One... two... three!" Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. Four meditating monks, who were soon each wearing one of the four cakes. The monks were then surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes._

_Siren and Gyatso laugh loudly as they watch this before bowing to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young student's head affectionately "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."_

-No flashback-

Katara walks forward and look at Siren. "You must miss him."

"Yeah..." Siren then looked up to the temple. She walks forward.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked coming to stop by Katara.

Siren, who started climbing the steps, turn around. "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs.

They approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"but Siren... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said.

Siren turns to face her with an raised eyebrow pointing at herself. "Iceberg... remember."

Sokka give a small laugh. "She has a point, Katara."

Siren turns to them with a slight smile. "Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

Sokka give a gasp. "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat. The girls laughed at him. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Siren lean towards him crossing her arms. "The key, Sokka, is air bending." Siren composes herself and draws in her breath. She raises both her arms perpendicular to her body, then suddenly pushes forward with her arms and steps forward with her right leg. She air bends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Hello?" She called uneasy into the dark. "Anyone home?" She walks in with Katara and Sokka following her.

Zuko Iroh Zhao

Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stand behind the young prince. "So, a six-teen-year-old _girl_ bested you and your fire benders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko glared at him from his chair. "I underestimated her _once_, but it will _not_ happen again."

"No, it will _not_, because you _won't_ have a second chance."

An emotion past through Zuko's eyes as he stood up and glared more at him. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right. "And you failed!" He walks towards Zuko putting his face into his. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. She's mine now."

That saddle wrongly on Zuko on how he said it. Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind him.

Zhao turns and leaves. "Keep him here."

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly. "More tea please?"

Sokka Katara Siren

Katara, Sokka, and Siren walked into the sanctuary to see many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues arrayed along it. The three walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room. Sokka stopped at one while the girls went on. "Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?"

Katara and Siren stop at the ones in the middle. "Who are all these people?" Katara asked looking up at Siren.

"I'm not sure." She looks down then up. "but it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" She points to a statue. "That's an air bender!"

Katara points to the one in front of her "And this one's a water bender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

Siren eyes widen. "That's the Avatar cycle!"

" Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Siren."

"Wow!" Siren moved to look around and gasp. "There's so many!" Many tiers of statues to illustrate just how many lives Siren has had before her. She walks off seeing something.

Sokka came up to them hearing this. He looked skeptical with his crossed arms. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

Katara looked at him. "It's true. When the Avatar dies he od she is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Siren has stopped in front of a statue of a fire bender Avatar. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Siren breaths quicken. Images appeared in her mind. Fire, a men on an island, a dragon, scream, cies of help, and someone saying 'your ready Siren'.

Sokka appears behind Siren and shakes her by the shoulders. "Siren, snap out of it!"

Dazed Siren shook her head. "Huh?"

Katara walk up to them. "Who is that?"

Smiling Siren answer it easily. "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"You were a fire bender?" Sokka shook his head. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There's no writing." Katara said causing Sokka to look at Siren. "How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure..." She looks away. "I just know it somehow."

Sokka growls in frustration "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

Frowning Siren slams her foot on his causing him to grip it in pain. "Is that 'weird' for you, Powerless Boy."

The three sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The trio huddled behind two of the statues, Siren and Katara behind one while Sokka was alone behind one . The shadow advances between the two statues. The three where frightened by this.

"Fire bender." Sokka whispered to the girls. "Nobody make a sound."

Katara glares at before whispering back exasperated. "You're making a sound!"

"Shhhh!" Both Siren and Sokka whispered to her causing her to blush.

The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. It was an black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other two also come around to look. Everyone blinks, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes at them as well.

Suddenly Siren smiles. "Lemur!" She cried.

Sokka had dool falling from his mouth as he stared at the animal. "Dinner..."

Gasping Siren says. "Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both lunge at the small animal. The lemur bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. They both run after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.

"Wait!" Siren yells. "Come back!"

Sokka called out right after her. "I wanna eat you!"

Siren and Sokka run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Siren's legs with his weapon, but Siren, uses her air bending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as she does. Once far enough ahead, Siren stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.

"Oof!" He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.

The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Siren approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail. Siren jumps off after him, she laughs as she falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath her as he continues to chase the lemur. Sokka, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Siren fall

"Hey! No fair!" he wined.

Zuko Iroh Zhao

Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. "My search party is ready."

Iroh and Zuko were facing each other in their chairs. _Oh your going to regret this Zhao, _Zuko thought angrily.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said looking at Zhao from the corner of his eye.

Zhao laughs at him. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood up in defiance "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

Iroh stood "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao snapped at him and Zuko lost it right then. The memory still fresh in his mind.

With a cry of indignation, launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An _agni kai_. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget." He touched his scared eyed before turning to look at the cloth door.

Siren Sokka 

The lemur that Siren has been chasing lands on the ground. Siren pounces at him and misses. The lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery. "Hey Come back!" Siren follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain. She laughs happily. "Come on out, little lemur. That pig face guy won't bother you anymore." Siren approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. She draws a sharp breath. Heaps of fire bender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.

"Fire benders? They were here?" Surprised Siren draws back. At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an air bender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. Her eyes widen seeing the necklace. "Gyatso..." She falls to her knees as a tear rolls down her face.

Sokka walks in pulling back the curtain. "Hey Siren, you find my dinner yet?" He stops seeing Siren, head in her hands crying. He kneels by her frowning. "Siren, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He moved his hand to the floor trying to see her face and hears a crack. Only then does he sees the skeleton and does a double take. His eyes zero in on Gyatso. "Oh, man... come on, Siren, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here." Sokka puts his hand on Siren's shoulder as Siren's eyes begin to glow a incandescent blue. Her eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as she lifts her head. Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm.

Katara

Katara was walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Siren's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. "SIREN!" Katara races from the room.

Else Where

Rarth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Siren's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!" Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.

Sokka Siren Katara

The dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Siren mourns Gyatso's body. Around Siren's feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Siren, crouched, her hands balled into fists and her eyes glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around her. Suddenly the waves and scales markings appeared on her body glowing brighter and brighter with her eyes.

Sokka cried out above the winds. "Siren! Come on, snap out of it!" A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Siren and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building. "Ahhhhh!"

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka lands outside the building. Siren, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Katara joins Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind

"What happened!?" Katara yelled over the winds.

"She found out fire benders killed Gyatso!"

"Oh no!" Katara looked at Siren. " it's her avatar spirit! She must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm her down." She begins walking away.

Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away, Sokka yells out "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara slowly approaches Siren, struggling against the wind, as Siren and her energy sphere slowly rise into the air.

Zuko Iroh Zhao

There was an Fire Nation arena, simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. Inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.

"Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh reminded him.

Zuko stands. "I refuse to let him win." His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. Showing his well derivable chest and muscles. **(AN: Which are H.O.T HOT;)) **

Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well. "This will be over quickly."

A gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume fire bending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him.

Iroh, watches anxiously. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. The move holds such importance that it is shown three times from slightly different camera angles at reduced speed

Zuko lands on his feet. Zuko gives a slight smile. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Iroh had his fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces.

"Do it!" Zhao said. Zuko releases a blast. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. There smoking hole in the ground, and then Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The Zhao outstretched his foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh had moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.

Zuko spoke quietly unlike his other times he spoke. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of cause," Iroh said shyly. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Zuko leans his head down and gives a hummed laugh.

Siren Sokka Katara

Siren was still suspended in mid-air inside her ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks.

Katara was shouting at her calmly. "Siren, I know you're upset ... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone, but you still have a family.{" Sokka crawled by her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sokka and I, we're your family now."

Siren begins to descend when she is finished. Her feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Her eyes and markings still glowing. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of her. Images past over her eyes. Her friends and her running in the fields, her and Katara laughing at Sokka, Kuzon dancing with her at a party, Katara splashing Sokka with water.

Sokka spoke gently to her trying to stop the glowing. "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Katara takes one of Siren's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from her eyes and markings disappear. Grief-stricken and exhausted, she collapses into Sokka's arms and he holds her around her shoulders as they kneel on the ground Katara fall to her knees by them once more.

"I'm so sorry..." Siren said tirely as Sokka pulled her closer to him as she closed her eyes. He smiled a little remembering how he did this to claim Katara down when she had a nightmare. It was like having another little sister but one just a little older then him.

"It's okay." Sokka said.

"It wasn't your fault." Katara smiled at her.

"But you were right." Siren spoke sadly. "And if fire benders found this temple that means... they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she begin to cry.

Katara puts her arms around her and Sokka puts his arms around them both. Siren just cried her heart out in their arms.

One hour later

Siren walked up a long stairway towards the top of one of the main towers. The sun was setting as she looked out a window. When she reach the top she came across a door that had been burnt down. Pieces of it were everywhere as she walked into the burnt down room.

She looked around as her eyes watered. This was her room. A desk to one side was a pile of nothing. A bed covered into the wall dried out and ruin. She walked towards the bed with a sad smile. Suddenly she pulled off a necklace around her neck and sighed.

"Good bye mom. Good bye Kuzen." She placed them on the bed before walking away as she whispered to herself. They were two different rings. A fire nation wedding ring and an Earth kingdom promise ring. Siren walked down the hall with tears rolling down her face in a waterfall but yet... she didn't care for it.

Ten minutes later

Back at the Temple Sanctuary, Siren was standing once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara comes up behind her. "Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Still staring at the stature Siren asked. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

Katara look back and forth from them. "Maybe you'll find a way." They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Siren and Katara were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka!" Laughed Siren putting a hand over her chest in old manner way that Katara raised an eye brow at.

"Can't talk," Sokka said with an mouth full of food. "Must eat."

The Lemur scurries up Siren's chest to perch on her head. "Hey little guy." she smiled at him as he watches Sokka.

Outside the Temple, Appa, Siren, and the lemur looked at the abandoned area. "You, me, and Appa, We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka-" She truns towards them, Katara and Sokka, the latter's mouth still full and a fruit in his hand, they turn to them. "say hello to the newest member of our family." She approaches them both with the lemur on her arm.

"What are you going to name him?"

Siren was going to reply when she was cut off, surprised as the lemur jumps put of her arms and returns a second later with a fruit. "Momo!"

Sokka was poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand staring at the lemur in surprise. Siren and Katara begin to laugh.

As they left the temple, Siren watch through the twilight view as the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away. She looks back with a san face as the clouds finally obscure her childhood home from view.

She then sighs and turns toward some rocks in the distance and for some odd reason she saw Prince Zuko's face. Her left eye twitch heavily as she jerked her head away. Siren rolls onto her back and whispered to herself. "Bad Siren. No thinking of that prince... His bad news." She shook her head. She then closes her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**The end. What's you think?**


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**WHAT DOES Siren LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Siren or in this story Siren is 16 also very different.**

**Unnatural bright red curly hair hold back by a yellow bow headband with loss strands framing her face (Her hair reaches her waist). Bright orange midriff (Topless) shirt. Upper golden arm bands that hold bright yellow loss baggy cloth hanging why pass her hands. Bright yellow mini skirt with bright orang ruffles and belt cloth, with orange short underneath. Finger-less orange short hand gloves. Knee high bright yellow socks with brown army boots. And startling green eyes. Really skinny and very, very curvy (Like Ty Lee) but yet fit and alethic. Fire nation hair clip in her hair. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes: White wraps that reach up and wrap around her, only her chest, and light yellow small tight trunks.**

**Winter. Furry orange Shaw with hood and cap (Covers her whole body), and brown fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Siren is also a little rebel and not as lovable, but still caring and a sweetheart cause she wouldn't be right without that side. She's not so native since she's six-teen. **

* * *

_Book 1: Icy Heart Chapter 2:_ _The warriors of Kyoshi_

Zuko was sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. The candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. His eyes were close and his face was calm and concentrated. An imaged of The Avatar appeared in his head. She was laughing as she stared out at sea. It was sounds of music to his ears. How the light dance right off her silk like hair as if it was the most amazing think in the world. Her startling green forest eyes that seem to pull out all your secrets on the spot. How her smooth normal tone skin stood out to all the dark colors of the world. He huffs shaking his head getting ride of the image as he thought of something else. He may have meet her once but she was imprinted inside his head. Oh and how he hated it.

The door behind him opens and General Iroh enters the room. Zuko's voice was dangerously silky voice. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar."

"Well," Iroh said holding a map. "there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle," Zuko said calmly. "you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"Okay then... We have no idea where she is."

Zuko's eyes shot open as he shouts out enraged. "WHAT!?" The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.

Iroh fanned himself as he spoke. "You really should open a window in here."

Zuko snatches the map from Iroh's hand. "Give me the map!" Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it while Iroh continues to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but she is impossible to track down." Iroh explained.

Zuko slams the map down to the floor. "That's it! She _finally_ got on my last nerve! How am I going to catch her?" He looks down at the map marked with circled X's and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. "She's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering!" Zuko walks away through the door as Iroh smirks.

"Ahw.. Young love." Iroh sighed once Zuko was out of ear shot.

Sokka Katara Siren Appa

Sokka was looking at a map trying to read it. He was sitting atop Appa with an exasperated expression on his face. He then looks up and says. "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Siren turns her head around and glares at him. "It's near water." they looked around and notice they were flying over an endless stretch of water. "Okay... I don't have any idea where we are."

"Great..."

Katara was sewing an garment as Siren turns to her. She watches her sew as while as Momo, who sat on her shoulder with his tail around her neck. She smiled then. "Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambles into Siren's pouches at her side making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Siren. "hey guys! Check out this air bending trick!" Siren suspends the marble between her two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. She is grinning happily at them. Sokka rolled his eyes but smiled.

Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing she says with no trace of emotion in her voice. "That's great, Siren."

Siren glares at her putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, like you saw what I did." She rolled her eyes.

Katara looks up "That great."

"Huff! I'm not even doing it right now!" Siren said staring at her before handing the marbles to Momo.

Sokka was lolling on the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head. waves his arm dismissively in Siren and Katara's direction. "Stop bugging her, airhead. Just give Katara some space when she's sewing, she's your average girl."

Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger. Siren give turns towards him with a glare that he didn't notice.

"What does us being girls have to do with sewing?" Katara asked as Siren nod.

"Yeah!?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

"Um... If you forgot," Siren said glaring at him. "I'm a girl and I took down an whole ship of fire benders, an prince, _and _I can take you done in less then a second."

"Your the Avatar, you don't court as a girl." Sokka said leaning back closing his eyes. Her eyes wide in shock then her face turn fully red.

"YOU SON OF A HALF OLD SIRIT YOU LITTLE-" She stops suddenly before getting a tearful face and putting her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Katara watch on with wide eyes as Sokka looks up hearing her sobs.

"Whoa..." Sokka got up looking at her with wide eyes. "Siren, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder leaning his head down trying to see her face. "Siren, please look at me- I'm really, really-"

Suddenly she was laughing loudly at him. He step back in shock as she falls onto her back laughing. She looked up at Sokka smiling smuggling. "Don't let my cute face fool yawl." She mocked as Katara laughed at Sokka. Both girls high fived.

Katara then smiles. "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" She toss his pants at him and it lands on his head.

"Wait, I was just kidding! I can't wear these! "He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants._ "_Katara, PLEASE!"

Siren then air bends her self onto Appa's head. " Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" She gives a pull on the reigns and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering. They lean on an crescent-shaped island with Snow-capped mountains.

Sokka frown looking around. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

Katara nodded and looked at Siren. "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Shading her face and looking out over the water Siren looks at them from the corner of her eyes. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Appa does nothing. "I _said_, aren't you boy?" She nudged on Appa who yawns on cure, but was obviously not actually tired. She smiles at them.

"Yeah, that was _real_ convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said looking away with his arms crossed.

Suddenly Siren gasps excitedly and points out towards the water. "LOOK!" A giant koi fish jumps out of the water. "That's why we're here-" she pulled her clothes off showing bright orang top wraps that warp up and wrap around her -only her breast-, and yellow small trunks that hugged her tightly. "elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. You guys, you've gotta watch this!"

She the runs out and dives down into the water in a perfect arch. Katara and Sokka stared after her then eyes each other wryly. Sokka makes the universal "She's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Siren was swimming out into the bay, she then dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Siren riding on its back, her hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Siren with it. She has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying her current antics. Sokka, Katara, and Momo stand on shore and watch Siren. Laughing as she road it she waved towards her friends. Katara watch in awe waving at her older sister figure. Sokka through rolled his eyes but still watch.

"Yeah!" Katara screamed out.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH! WoooHooo!" Siren cried out. Siren was laughing, ecstatic as she rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water. All the giant koi fish dive underwater. Momo was jumping up and down, watching Siren intently.

"She seems pretty good out there." Katara said smiling.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked her with a scowl. "The fish is doing all the work."

Katara was about to relay when something caught her eyes. The sound of wood being ripped out of the ground then hit her ears. "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara hurries off as Sokka continues to watch Siren.

Siren was still riding the elephant koi. She grins broadly at her friend, but sees Katara who runs towards the trees. Siren stops paying attention of what she was doing and watches Katara with an raised eyebrow. Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Siren is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Sokka eyes narrow before they shot wide open.

"There's something in the water!" He screams. The last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Siren was still riding her koi fish. Something is approaching her from behind. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Sokka back on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked panting lightly.

"Siren's in trouble." He says before shouting out. "SIREN!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Katara screams at while.

Siren's head turns towards the shore to see Katara, Sokka, and Momo. They are waving their arms and yelling to her.

"Come back here! Siren!"

"Siren!"

Siren waving back at Sokka and Katara, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish she is riding bucks and sends Siren headlong into the bay. She comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of her mouth. She is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind her. Siren turns around slowly to see what's following close behind her. Her eyes widen and she screams in panic. "AAAAHHHHH!" Siren leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase her. She reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Siren knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara runs back to where Siren and Sokka are. Siren is putting her clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Siren said with wide eyes.

Sokka got up and wipes his hands together looking around. "Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road."

Suddenly they were attacked. Four green clad warriors fall on Siren, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Siren by her arm cuffs. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. Momo, Katara, Siren, and Sokka were all bound and blindfolded were thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors.

"Or we could stay a while."

The three were tired to a large pole in a fenced clearing blindfolded. Momo, still in the sack, was at Siren's feet struggling.

"You three have some explaining to do." Said Oyagi.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Threated Suki.

Sokka face becomes angry. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

Sokka's, Siren's, and Katara's blindfolds were removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands.

Sokka started pulling on his bounds. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

Suki steps towards Sokka and shakes her fist at him angrily. "There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Siren eyes started twitching as she glared at Sokka on what he said next.

He laughed in disbelief. " Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." Her face turn a slight red as Katara shook her head.

Suki eyes widen before she grab from by the collar and shakes him making a threat. "A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

Katara cries out. "No! don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"More like all the time, Katara." Siren said. " How about we let Miss _Warrior _over here do what she wants to cut his sexist comments to an end!"

"SIREN!"

"What?" She huffed. "Fine... It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." she looks at Oyagi who was flanked by four of the female warriors.

He points at Siren accusingly. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Siren's face was a mixture of surprise and interest. "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha!" Oyagi laughed in disbelief. "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." He points up with his chin.

The trio follow and saw they were at the end of the stature of Avatar Kyoshi. She was dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured Siren, Sokka, and Katara. Her face is painted white and there are two open fans in her hands. Siren looks down toward the ground and then back at Oyagi.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi stared at her in shock and disbelief. Suki then becomes angry. "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Siren gins at the female. "That's me."

Oyagi shook his head. "As far as I heard the Avatar was male and over an hundred years old, Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"Why does everyone think I'm a male!" Siren shouted out in anger. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio. Katara started freaking out.

"Siren... Do some air bending..."

Siren rolled her eyes. but as they warrior approached she was ready. Siren breaks her bonds and shoots herself into the air. She backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. She floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'Ohhs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now included other members of the village. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Siren.

Oyagi stared at her. "It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!"

She smiles at them seeing their hopefully faces and puts a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I am." The villagers cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth, he then faints.

Zuko Iroh

A small girl running eagerly a pier to a fisherman who is lifting his catch out of the water into an conical basket. "Did you hear the news? The Avatar's on Kyoshi!" The men drops his basket of fish in shock and surprise, He quickly picks his basket up again. Here the information grapevine montage begins. The fisherman from the previous scene hands his basket of fish to a merchant. The merchant then sells a fish to a man. The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turns out to be Zuko's cook. He then serves the cooked fish to Zuko and Iroh. He kneels down to place the dish on the table and leaves after telling them.

Zuko sands up and speaks angrily. "The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" He walks out of the room while speaking to Iroh. " Uncle, ready the rhinos. She's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh shakes his head. "This is not a way to win a girl's heart Zuko, Oh! Are you going to finish that?" he said pointing to the fish.

Zuko walks back angrily with an barely viable blush across his cheeks and grabs the fish off the table. "I was going to save it for later. And I _don't _like her!" He then storms off again but with his meal.

Iroh crossed his harms in annoyance and pouts at not getting to eat the fish.

Katara Sokka Siren

Villagers were attending to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. One is painting a fresh coat of color on her face and the other is scrubbing the dirt from the back. It is morning and there are only a few villagers on the main street. Everything is peaceful and quiet in the sunlight. Appa was lying on his side munching on fresh hey with two villagers are caring for him. One villager scrubs her fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. Momo, Siren, and Katara were seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table, bows and exits. Siren smiles happily.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" She started eating. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" Katara and Siren were seated in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain in the background. Also in view are the two villagers actively refurbishing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. "Mmm... Katara you'regot to try these!" Siren said dreamily holding out the sweet to Katara.

"Well, maybe just bite..." She takes the candy from Siren hands and bites into it just as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from her other hand. "Mmm... this _is_ good" She reach out and picked another and bite into it as while, smiling all the way.

Siren looks up and raised an eyebrow at Sokka. "Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!" Siren said waving towards the food in front of her. A very disgruntled Sokka was sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.

"Not. Hungry." His voice was emotionless as he stared ahead of him.

Siren gets up and puts an hand on her hip and waved around a sweet roll. "Your _always _hungry! Your usual stuffing food down your pipes like a pig on a high! There's food given to you willing and you don't want it!?"

Katara gigglers. "He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka said getting up and points a finger at her.

"Right," Siren smiles smugly. "And _then _they kicked your butt."

Sokka started getting angry and he started turning red. "Sneak attacks don't count!" he started pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He paced around to the breakfast table- with the girls watching amusing- and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself. "Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks out of the room. "Mmm... this is tasty."

"Boys..." Siren whispered but then blushes as a sorted scared eyed fire prince made it's way into her mind. She shook her head. "I don't understand him. It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment." She puts her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara said warning her.

" I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Siren turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head." Katara said rolling her hand in the air.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple nun." Siren stands up and goes to the window. She looks down in surprise and confusion. The courtyard is full of guys from twelve to eighteen from the village, screaming and cheering at her. Siren and Katara look out the window. Siren's face breaks into a large smile and she blushes. Katara crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a raspberry. "Although," She whispered turning her eyes to the side. "I'm also a girl."

Over a small stream was an red bridge, it was peaceful until Siren runs back and forth over the bride while being hotly pursued by the pack of teenaged village boys. The group ends up splitting and coming at her from both sides of the bridge as she stands in the middle of it. Siren jumps high in the air and the groups merge together beneath her, waiting for her to come back down. She had her arms wrapped around a spinning ball of air. It dissipates and she falls into the arms of the crowd below who started cheering.

Siren and a boy form the village were standing in front of a waterfall can't a painting drawn. The artist begin, after a moments he looks up to see another boy and quickly and look up to see four more. He quickly draws them in and looks up once more to see every boy from the village had join. His face was full of disbelief and irritation and stares at the group as all crowd in close to Siren and laugh while she has something of a horrified expression on her face. After a few seconds, the artist gets up from his stool and walks away. The boys then collapse on top of Siren into a laughing pile.

Siren seems to be training of it wasn't for the other guys around her watching her. She was doing push ups and trying not to look at the, Momo is sitting on her back. The boys are staring down at her in rapt admiration. Siren begins to do one handed push ups. Then, she puts both hands behind her back and uses her breath to push herself up off the ground. Her eyes twitch as the boys cheered.

She was then running around away from the boys for the rest of the day.

Sokka was walking towards a small house nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka approaches the house muttering to himself about "girls." He walks up to the door and looks inside. The fan warriors were having a drilling. He grins, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo

"Sorry ladies!" He said with a bit of arrogant manner. "Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." He started stretching his arms and waist. " was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.

"Well," Suki said looking at him with some sort of emotion. "You're in the right place." Sokka continues to stretch in front of the female warriors. Sincerely she said. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar. Althrough she seemed to agreed with me with feeding you the unagi."

Sokka tosses his hand up rolling his eyes. "It's all right. We, huh,have this strange relationship where we're picking at each other and fighting almost everyone second of the day. And try to make each others life a living hell. Whatever... Anyway. I normally hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." he starts to rotates his shoulders. The warriors giggled at his way of explaining his relationship with the Avatar.

"I should hope so," Joked Suki with amusement. " A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." She put a hand on her chest looking at him with a smirk.

"True," Sokka said. "But don't feel bad." Siren walks by and inters the building looking around and sports Sokka. "I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Ha!" Siren laughed. "Your the only warrior in you village!"

Sokka froze as all the girls giggled.

Suki covered her mouth still laughing. "Best warrior, huh?" Sokka shifted. "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

"Oh... well... I mean... I..."

"Come on, girls!" Suki said to her warriors. "Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" The group of warriors gigged and nod affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. Siren smiled.

"If your goanna fight, I'm goanna watch."

Suki smiled a real smile. "It would be a great honor, to have the avatar in our training routines."

Siren blushed and laughed. "You don't have to call be avatar, Siren's just fine." Suki laughed with her. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Suki." An flash past over Siren. A flash of a roped woman with heavy make-up and a little girl. **(AN: I found out Avatar kyoshi had a daughter names Suki) **

Siren sat down in front of the door as the other warriors sat around her as they all watch Sokka and Suki.

"Well," Sokka said and Siren yawn. "All right, you stand over there." He grasps Suki's shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He didn't seem to notice or care. "This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me." Sokka throws a messy punch. Suki blocks it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. She didn't move from her stance and confident against Sokka's arrogance.

Sokka rubs his shoulder looking at Suki. "Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

Suki looks him in the eye and Siren swear she saw a slight flirty tone in her voice. "Of cause." But she may have been wrong.

" Let's see if you can handle _this_!" Sokka lunges at Suki but she caught him under his leg and tosses him backwards toward the door. She starts fanning her self with her fans as Sokka got up from his spot. Siren bit her lip as the other warriors giggles like school girls.

"That does it!" He lunges at Suki once again but aims a pouch at her face. She grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and throws him to the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked as all the girls laugh. Sokka's face was a pink color as he stares at the ground as the warriors and Siren's laugh ring in his ears.

Siren sign for the tenth time. She was with some of the boys of the village who had be flirting with her none stop. They were standing in front of the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

"There she is, boys." Siren said emotionless. "Me in a past life." The boys took no notic of her emotionless voice and whispered to each other.

A boy, Katao, toss his arm around Siren's shoulder and grinned down at the slightly smaller girl. "You were even pretty a hundred years ago."

"Thanks." Siren said with out feels once again. She spots someone and smiles. "Excuse me for a second, boys." And like that she race off towards the market.

Katara was caring a basket with vegetables packing when Siren taps on her shoulder.

"Oh good!" Katara smiled. " Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Yes!" Siren all but screamed. "Yes I can!" She took the basket a little to fast. She almost dropped the basket if Katara hadn't caught the bottom of it.

"Wow!" She joked. "What's your rush?"

Siren glared at her before whispering. "Boys." She nodded towards to group of boys not to far from them. "They are following me everywhere I go. Please help me..." She beg.

Katara looked over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Nuh."

"Katara. Please."

She pretended to think before looking Siren in the eyes. "Okay _but _you have to admit I was right and you were wrong."

"What?" Siren did a double take before narrowing her eyes. "Never."

"Okay," Katara said walking away. "Your lost."

Siren bit her lip and looked at the boys then Katara before signing. "Katara wait." She stops and looks back at Siren. "I can not believe I'm saying this but You were right and I was wrong. There. Please help me."

"Okay..." Katara said handing her the basket. She cup her hands and shouted out the boys. "Hey boys!" They turn towards them. "Sorry but Siren has to help with something."

"Oh." Katao said. "That's okay. Maybe we can hang out later, right Siren."

Siren winced but nodded. "Sure." Turning to Katara she whispered. "Can you make something up later?"

"Sure." She shouted out to the boys once again. "Thanks!"

As both Siren and Katara walked away, Siren begin laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Siren said waving off Katara. "It's just at first, when you didn't help me. I thought you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Katara asked shocked. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sokka kicked a rock outside of the warrior's dojo. Signing he walks cautiously to the door. Inside Suki and the other warriors were tainting again but stop when the saw Sokka walk in.

Sokka rubbed his arm looking at them then his eyes leaded on Suki. "Uh... hey, Suki."

She crossed her arms glaring at him. "Hoping for another dance lesson?" She mocked.

"No... I... well, let me explain." He tired.

Suki huffed. "Spit it out! What do you want?" Sokka stared at her.

He then kneels before all the warriors looking at the ground humility. "I would be honored if you would teach me. "

Suki was shock but hide it. "Even if I'm a _girl_?"

Sokka flinched from her tone and spoke quietly towards her. "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right." She then had an idea. "But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of cause." Sokka said not knowing what she meant by that.

Suki smirked down at him. "And I mean _all _of them." Sokka stared up at her as she stared down at him- Wait. Is she checking him out?

Not to long after Sokka was wearing the warriors uniform and their heavy make-up. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly."

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. _(Camera pans down Sokka's body)_ The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

Siren and Katara walk by and looked into the dojo.

Sokka smiled standing proudly. "Bravery and honor."

Siren stops and laughed at him. "Nice dress, Sokka." Both girls then ran off laughing.

His shoulders sagged as Suki smile at him, enjoying his discomfort.

After the girls had dropped off their basket, they headed for the beach.

As they were walking Siren looked out at the ocean and saw nothing. "Hey...Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?"

"Huh? Yeah. You give Sokka and I a scared." Laughed Katara not getting what she was at.

"I know." Siren said smiling before staring out at the blue water again. Katara caught her look and know she was up to something.

"Oh, no." She said, "Don't you even dare."

"To late. I want see what it looks like!" She took off her clothes and jumped in the water with Katara yelling out towards her.

As this was going on Sokka was training with Suki behind him with her arms across. Sokka was during a rerun on the moves he learn.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki said trying to get him to understand.

Sokka almost lost his balance when he tried again. "I think I'm starting to get it."

Sokka continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches above to bury it. She laughs a little as Sokka blushed.

"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. " Both got into battle stance as Sokka took in her stance and now what move she was going to use. "Wait for an opening and then..." She lunges at Sokka and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor towards Sokka who crossed his arms smudged.

She quickly gets back to her feet glaring at him. "I fell on purpose to make you _feel_ better!"

Sokka just laughs and pointed his finger at her. "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki grabs his finger and bends it back painfully, laughing all the way. "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again." they assume battle positions once more.

Katara was sitting down in front of the water watching Siren who was swimming in place waiting foe the unagi.

"Ugh!" Siren cried. "What's taking so long?"

"Maybe it's sleep?" Katara tired.

"Yeah right!" Siren yelled out. "This was around the same time we were out yesterday. It should be here!"

"Come on, Siren! It's getting late. let's head back."

"Fine!" She starts to head back. As she was swimming, the unagi comes from behind her and catches him in its wake. "Awww!" When it stop moving, Siren found her self on it's back with the unagi watching her.

It spews a powerful jet of water directly at her, as the unagi shot forwards to bit Siren, she leaped up and grabs hold of one of it's whiskers. It shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Siren.

"Hang on Siren!" Katara yelled looking around.

The unagi continues to shake its head and then Siren is thrown into the water. As she comes to the surface, she was out cold. Seeing this both Katara and the unagi dave it towards her. As they raced to Siren, Katara won, none of them notice a ship coming in. Katara reaches Siren first and hold onto her arm just as the unagi was on them. She forcedly pushes the water and sends both her and Siren away with water bending. Althrough on their way the unagi hit them sending both of them into a small cavern.

After a little Katara peers over the side of the opening and saw Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island. "Zuko!" Zuko and his crew were riding rhinoceros.

"I want the Avatar alive!"

As he and his crew march past, Katara hid both her and Siren.

"Siren, wake up!" Katara shook her but got no repose. Coming up with an idea she tired it. She moves her hands up Siren's chest and draws the water out of her lungs. Siren coughs and sputters.

As Katara laughed relief Siren said. "Totally worth it."

Meanwhile- Suki and Sokka were sparring. He blocks an attack from Suki as both stared at each other.

"Not half bad." Sokke rolled his eyes at her but smiles. Suki blinked- she didn't remember they faces being this close to begin with... Was he leaning in-

"Fire benders have landed on our shores!" Oyagi said. Both teens pulled apart. "Girls, come quickly!" Gasping Suki took off.

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Sokka called after them.

Zuko

Zuko sat on his rhino looking around the deserted streets.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Silence. He shouted to his crew. "Find her!" Zuko's army begins to search the town for Siren. Just then the warriors attacked Zuko's army. Some took out their weapons barely moving while others knocked them off their rides. While they worked on them, Suki headed directly for Zuko. He threw two fire balls at her, which she dodged. As she was about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she was swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her, her eyes widen in fear. Just as it was about to hit her, Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros by an fan warrior.

Suki looked up at Sokka who stared at her. "I guess training's over." They both headed at Zuko where the other warrior was. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet.(Suki was knock out by hitting the wall). He then leaps to the middle of the street.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you"

"Hey!" Siren yelled from behind him. "I am a girl you idiot!"

"Finally!" Zuko whispered. The wind caught Siren's loss hair and it blow in front of her face and once again Zuko thought it made her more beautiful with loss hair- intend of it hold back. He mentaly shook his head, _get it together, Zuko._

They stood facing each other. Suddenly, Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Siren dodges them and, using her staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Siren's staff out of her hands. She leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. As Zuko runs full force at her, Siren uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building- and mostly knocked him out. She drops the fans and picks up her staff. She through it into the air and flies over the now burning town. She looks behind her to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. _This is my fault_.

She lands next to Katara, who was helping children inside. "Get inside."

"Katara..." Siren said and Katara snapped her neck towards her, hearing the sorrow in her tone. "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

Katara looked at her, then the small kids behind her. "Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way. "

Siren hangs her head in shame. "I'll call Appa."

Sokka and Suki were crouching behind a house a little later, hearing the news.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said looking out towards her warriors.

"What about, "I'm sorry"?"

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." Suki blushed then leans towards him.

" I am a warrior." She kissed his cheek. "But I'm a girl, too." She got up as Sokka blushed. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off." Nodding Sokka ran up Appa's tail where Katara, Siren, and Momo were waiting for him.

"Okay!" Siren yelled. "Appa! Yip, yip!" Appa jumps and flow above the town.

"Back to the ship!" Zuko yelled to his men seeing them leaving. "Don't lose sight of them!"

Siren Katara Sokka 

Siren was sitting on Appa's head with her head down; clearly upset with her self. Katara leans towards her to speak.

" I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Siren." But Siren wasn't listening, her face took on determination and without a word, Siren suddenly dives off Appa's head into the bay.

"What are you doing!?" Katara called after her. Both her and Sokka watch in horror as Siren disappears under the water.

Suddenly the unagi busts out of the water with Siren riding it. She was holding onto both it's whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. She pulled back on the whiskered and the unagi spews water over the town. The water lasts long enough to put out the fires. Zuko and his crew looked at them. Zuko's shocked face turn to an unhappy look.

"GOODBYE ZUKO!" She shouted jumping up off of the sea creature and leaded on Appa.

Siren climbs back into the saddle as Katara and Sokka stared at him in shock and as momo just looks at him.

She signed knowing Katara was going to lecture her. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was." Katara then suddenly hugged her.

Sokka watch them before signing. "Katara. Siren." Both looked at him letting go of each other.

"What?" Siren asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. With all the sexist remarks."

Both girls look shock.

"It's okay." Siren said.

"yeah." Katara says.

"And Siren. I'm sorry i treated you different from everyone. You may be the Avatar but your also a girl." he rubs his head a little embarrassed.

Siren stares at him then smiled. "Your sick, aren't you?" Sokka huffed as she laughed. "No you are! It was Suki! Your love sick!"

Katara bust out laughing at this. "You and the kyoshi warrior? Who would have none!" She joked.

Sokka glared at them then smirked at Siren. "What about you and the Fire Nation Prince."

Siren stops and glares at him. "What about us!?"

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Do so!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"GUYS!"

"Sorry Katara..."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sorry it took forever. I was trying to see what I could change in it and it was kind of hard.**


	5. Don't have to read but please do so

**WHAT DOES Siren LOOK LIKE? (Everyone else looks the same)**

**Siren or in this story Siren is 16 also very different.**

**Unnatural bright red curly hair hold back by a yellow bow headband with loss strands framing her face (Her hair reaches her waist). Bright orange Waist long (Topless) shirt. Upper golden arm bands that hold bright yellow loss baggy cloth hanging why pass her hands. Bright yellow skirt (Done to her knees, with splits up the sides, not to far, just enough to move around with) with bright yellow cloth belt, with orange short underneath. Finger-less orange short hand gloves. Bright yellow socks with brown army boots. And startling green eyes. Really skinny and very, very curvy (Like Ty Lee) but yet fit and alethic. Fire nation hair clip in her hair. **

**Bathing suit/under clothes: White wraps that reach up and wrap around her, only her chest, and light yellow small tight trunks.**

**Winter. Furry orange Shaw with hood and cap (Covers her whole body), and brown fur socks. **

**I love how this character looks.**

**Siren is also a little rebel and not as lovable, but still caring and a sweetheart cause she wouldn't be right without that side. She's not so native since she's six-teen. **

* * *

**Okay the other day, I got a review saying Siren's clothes sound a little Slut-ish so I'm going to change them. Okay? So the top is a little different.**


End file.
